


Bittere Wahrheit

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [19]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack fügt sich nur mit Mühe in die Besatzung der Normandy ein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittere Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Jack hatte sich von Shepard dazu überreden lassen, Gardners neues Gericht zu probieren. Natürlich war keine Rede davon gewesen, dass der Rest der Mannschaft anwesend sein würde, sogar die Quarianerin und der Turianer, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Gardner nicht wusste, wie man für Dextros kocht. Shepard hatte außerdem vergessen zu erwähnen, dass eines der Mannschaftsmitglieder zur selben Zeit seinen Geburtstag feierte. Hätte sie das gewusst, wäre sie in ihrer ruhigen Ecke im Maschinenraum geblieben. Das waren ein paar Wochen Ruhe vor Shepard nicht wert.

Aber nun war es zu spät. Um sie herum wimmelte es nur so von gutgelaunten Menschen – Cerberus-Personal, noch dazu – mit Miranda und Jacob am anderen Ende des Tisches. Garrus unterhielt sie offenbar mit Geschichten aus Shepards Vergangenheit. Ihr gegenüber unterhielten sich der Drell und die Justikarin über irgendetwas Spirituelles, das wohl nur für sie Sinn ergab. Und über ihre Kinder. Mordin und Shepard redeten über einen gemeinsamen Bekannten. Sogar Tali spielte mit einigen Menschen Poker und selbst Grunt hatte seinen Spaß dabei seine Trinkkumpane unter den Tisch zu trinken.

Jack versuchte, ihr Unbehagen in Wodka zu ertränken, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Alleinsein war angenehmer, wenn niemand bei einem war.

 _Ende_


End file.
